Ichiban Boshi
ist der Song im Abspann des Brynhildr in the Darkness Anime. Das Lied wird von Risa Taneda, Aya Suzaki, MAO und Azusa Tadokoro als ihre jeweiligen Rollen im Anime gesungen. Das Lied wurde von keity.pop geschrieben, von Yasunori Mochiduki komponiert und Arrangiert von Shigeo Komori. Solo-Versionen, die von den einzelnen Hauptfiguren gesungen werden, sind ebenfalls in der speziellen CD der ersten Blu-ray Box enthalten. Lyrics TV Size Romaji= Kagayaku hoshi mi agete Itsumo akogareteta nā Ashita wo yume minagara Koi wo shite mitari Nai mono nedari de shiawase ha hito sore zore to Oshiete kureta ne sonna kimi ga suki de… Nē… Watashi ha ima koi ni ochita ichiban boshi onegai shita Dō ka kimi to itsumo issho ni ireru yō ni Watashi ha ima hajimete shiru koi ha setsunai Kurushiku naru temo ai ga tottemo Hora atatakai mono nanda |-| Kanji= 輝く星見上げて いつも憧れてたなぁ 明日を夢見ながら 恋をしてみたり ないものねだりで 幸せは人それぞれと 教えてくれたね そんな君が好きで… ねぇ… 私は今恋に落ちた 一番星お願いした どうか君と いつも一緒にいれるように 私は今はじめて知る 恋は切ない 苦しくなる ても愛はとっても ホラ あたたかいものなんだ |-| English= If I look up to the shining stars I always thought to admire them While I dream the night I seem tried fall in love Each people has their own happiness, begging something didn't exist Please tell me, because I really loved you... Hey... I am right now blessed in love, so I wished to the first star "Somehow I am always by your side" For the first time, now I know how painful love is Even so, love is still something warm Full Version Romaji= Kagayaku hoshi mi agete Itsumo akogareteta nā Ashita wo yume minagara Koi wo shite mitari Nai mono nedari de shiawase ha hito sore zore to Oshiete kureta ne sonna kimi ga suki de… Nē… Watashi ha ima koi ni ochita ichiban boshi onegai shita Dō ka kimi to itsumo issho ni ireru yō ni Watashi ha ima hajimete shiru koi ha setsunai Kurushiku naru temo ai ga tottemo Hora atatakai mono nanda Kagayaku mikazuki nara Negai kanaete kureru? Amakute chotto nigai Koi wo shite mitai Takanaru kodō no oto ga kikoe hajimeta nara Sunao ni naritai boku ha kimi ga suki de… Nē… Jiyū ni toberu koto wo kimi ga oshiete kureta Sōzō shita mirai yori motto suteki datta Futsū no koto ga urayamashi kattan da Ima tsubasa hiroge habataite Watashi ha ima koi kogareta ichiban boshi waratte ita Kitto futari musubareru unmei de Watashi ha ima yozora kakeru kibō ni naru Kimi no mune ni gyutto tobikonda nara Hora atatakai shiawase Kore ga kitto ai to iu mono |-| Kanji= 輝く星見上げて いつも憧れてたなぁ 明日を夢見ながら 恋をしてみたり ないものねだりで 幸せは人それぞれと 教えてくれたね そんな君が好きで… ねぇ… 私は今恋に落ちた 一番星お願いした どうか君と いつも一緒にいれるように 私は今はじめて知る 恋は切ない 苦しくなる ても愛はとっても ホラ あたたかいものなんだ 輝く三日月なら 願い叶えてくれる? 甘くてちょっと苦い 恋をしてみたい 高鳴る鼓動の 音が聞こえ始めたなら 素直になりたい 僕は君が好きで… ねぇ… 自由に飛べることを 君が教えてくれた 想像した未来より もっと素敵だった 普通の事が羨ましかったんだ いま翼広げ羽ばたいて 私は今恋焦がれた 一番星笑っていた きっと2人 結ばれる運命で 私は今夜空翔ける 希望になる 君の胸に ぎゅっと飛び込んだなら ホラ あたたかい幸せ これがきっと愛というモノ |-| English= If I look up to the shining stars I always thought to admire them While I dream the night I seem tried fall in love Each people has their own happiness, begging something didn't exist Please tell me, because I really loved you... Hey... I am right now blessed in love, so I wished to the first star "Somehow I am always by your side" For the first time, now I know how painful love is Even so, love is still something warm If I wish towards the the crescent moon will it be granted? It is sweet and a bit bitter Just like falling in love If I started hearing the heartbeat I want to be honest, "I love you"... Hey... You told me how to fly freely It was more beautiful than the future I imagined Everything normal envied us Now, I'll just open wide my wings, and soar up high Now I'm burn in love, and the first star laughed "We must have been tied in fate" Now I fly through the night sky, and become a hope If I could reach and tightly grasp your heart I will be in warm happiness I am sure this is the thing called "Love" Video en: Kategorie:Medien Kategorie:Musik